Chronicals of Mana: Goddess' Geis
by The Author
Summary: -RETIRED- An old Legend of Mana story I was writing.


_"The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend."_ - Robert Jordan; the Wheel of Time series

* * *

Excalibur. Masamune. Einhander. And all the names of the countless legendary blades to grace the pages of history, but all of them are one and the same. Each of these weapons bears a common history, though each time it is lost to our minds and memories, as the sword drifts from reality to fantasy, and in between each in turn.

_The Mana Sword._

Forged from the very fabric of Mana itself, by Spirits under the direction of the Mana Goddess. Stained with the blood of men, Faeries, and Demons alike, washed clean by the tears of the Jumi, the Mana Sword is a mighty artifact indeed, and a much more powerful weapon.

Undine of the Water. Gnome of the Earth. Salamando of the Flame. Sylphid of the Wind. Each of these Elementals had a hand in providing the Mana necessary for the Mana Sword's construction, and each was rewarded in turn by the Mana Goddess for their selfless assistance.

Shade of the Darkness, and Lumina of the Light completed the blade, actually forging it, and tempering the structure, and were in turn honored by the Mana Goddess for their expertise.

Luna of the Moon oversaw the entirety of the Mana Sword's creation, bathing the Light and the Darkness in her Moonlight. Her serene grace was her reward from the Mana Goddess, giver and taker of all.

Finally, Dryad of Life and Growth was summoned, but she despaired in her heart, for the Mana Sword had been completed before she could contribute or assist to its creation. The Mana Goddess, infinitely wise and capable, had already worked the Elemental into her plan; Dryad was gifted with the responsibility to keep the world safe from the weapon the Goddess had had made. Mana Magic was the Goddess' gift unto Dryad, most steadfast and eternal of Elementals.

These were the Elementals of the world of Fa'Diel. They resided in the Pure Lands of Mana, with the Mana Tribe; humans who the Mana Goddess had created with special powers to do with mana, and charged with protecting the world in such a crisis. Their men were known far and wide as Mana Knights; mysterious men who would show up wielding weapons made of elemental mana, to thwart or subdue threats that could put the world in danger. Their women were known to some, but not many, as Channelers; people who could summon the Elementals to enhance their Knights, as well as their own magical prowess.

And it was that the world was at peace, for a time…

The Mana Tribe was slowly dying off, as Mana was consumed by men while the world grew more and more chaotic. The great Tree of Mana cast down eight Mana Seeds to the earth, which were whisked away and ensconced in Palaces across Fa'Diel. In this way, part of Mana was sealed away from the humans who so destroyed the balance, but the Mana Tribe yet dwindled. Eventually, down to few members indeed, the Knights struck out from the Pure Lands, beating back man and beast alike for near to a year's time, while the women conferred with Mana. Ultimately, all of the Knights save one were killed, and the Channelers all converted themselves to Mana, and flowed into the Mana Tree.

The lone Knight, carrying the Sword of Mana, and a small boy bundled in his arms, fought on through the turmoil, eventually falling to his injuries just outside a village. Poto Village. From then on, the boy's whereabouts were unknown… the last Knight of Mana, who wouldn't know his true destiny until it was overtaking him.

Outraged at the state of the world, the Mana Goddess' more destructive nature took form, and she created the Flammies; great white dragons that would keep man and beast alike in check, bringing order to the chaos. But the taste of Mana on their lips was too sweet, and the Flammies craved it, to the point of berserk fury.

The Flammies, now called Mana Beasts, lashed out at the Goddess, breaking free of her grasp for a time, and ravaging the world beneath their frenzied claws. Towns and cities burned to ruin, and whole groups of people simply vanished, consumed by the rage of the Mana Beasts.

But nothing is forever, and the power of Mana waxes and wanes. In a dip of Mana's power, the Flammies calmed down, and were left to themselves in the Great Forest of the Sprites, to watch over their little friends. The Elementals faded back to their respective Mana Seeds, and the Mana Sword slept, embedded in a stone grave, waiting for it's next wielder.

The Mana Goddess looked down upon her world, and smiled at her creations. Satisfied that they would be able to look after themselves, she settled down atop the Mana Tree, and waited… And watched. Soon enough she would be needed again, soon enough, the last remnant of her Mana Tribe would grow to realize who and what he was. And then… men would thirst for the power of Mana once again, but she knew she was above their little minds, small ambitions.

She was the Mana Goddess, and her power was absolute.

* * *

Mmkay, this is sort of a reworking of my LoM:Elemental Heart fic, which was set primarily in LoM's timeline. Since I believe Fa'Diel is the world's name, I'm going to call it that, but the second Breaking hasn't happened yet (since this is now set before the beginning of Secret of Mana). I'm trying to give the Elementals and the Mana Goddess a less human quality, and more of the mystique that is reserved for deities and mystical entities. I also tried to incorporate parts of LoM before it's time, like the Jumi etc., it's best to assume that after the first Breaking, they went into hiding, which is enirely plausible, given all of the free space, extra dimensions, and other mysteries of Fa'Diel. Read and Review if ya like, I'm sure I'llkeep on writing. 


End file.
